


Ice Cream

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress
Summary: Prompt: ice cream date for the pairing of your choice!





	Ice Cream

“Commander, what are you doing?” Garrus stared at the woman with a spoon frozen half way to her mouth. 

“Erm…” she shifted uncomfortably, she definitely did not expect to be discovered huddled behind the Mako with a giant tub of ice cream, in the middle of the night, in her pyjamas, by her rookie turian. 

Embarrassing would be the understatement of the year.

“Losing any shred of respect my own crew has for me?” Shepard offered grimacing, unable to read his expressions.

Garrus blinked. 

Shepard blinked right back at him. 

“Well, this is delightfully awkward officer” she finally broke the silence “care to at least join me?”

“Me?” he flared his mandibles pointing at his own chest. 

Shepard sighed “No, the turian that’s standing right behind you. Come on Garrus, give me something here, I am having a bad day, well night, is it still night? I can’t tell anymore. And now I’m rambling. Sit you’re ass down or go to bed and leave me be” 

Garrus shook his head in confusion, Shepard got the distinct impression that she has utterly disconnected the poor boy from reality. She couldn’t really blame him. Finding your commanding officer hunkered down in an oversized t-shirt with ice cream dripping all down her fingers was a surreal sight. 

To her surprise, he recovered quickly, took a tentative step towards the Mako and then another a more sure one, before gracefully folding himself in the corner beside her. 

“Is this a human thing Commander?” he said readjusting himself in the tight gap so as not to intrude on her personal space. She wished he felt more at ease with her, maybe one day. 

“Time honoured tradition Vakarian” she smiled sheepishly up at him. 

“What is that? It’s dripping…” a mild disgust crossed his face. 

“Ice cream.” she said popping the half melted spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

“And that is?” he frowned, watching her hands which were sticky with the stuff.

“Cold dairy stuff. Just a butt load of sugar really” her cheeks coloured, she really was a mess tonight, her dignity was disintegrating with alarming speed.

He was observing her impassively, and she really couldn’t read him, it was pissing her off. 

“You know you terrify me?” he suddenly spoke making Shepard whip her head up at him. 

“What?” she stared. 

“You’re like a force of nature” he looked down into her eyes “And I don’t know what to do with that”

“More like a natural disaster” a nervous laugh bubbled out of her, she never noticed how intensely blue his eyes were until they were inches away from her own. 

“Maybe,” he laughed, his subharmonics vibrating against her sending shivers all down her spine “you’ve exploded into our lives and swept us along with you”

“You could always go back?” she answered in a small voice, she felt small, it was never her intention to force anyone, but the way he spoke about it, it was as if they didn’t have a choice. 

“I don’t want to” his answer was firm “At first, it was just a way to get to Saren, but now, well…” he trailed off looking away from her. 

“And now?” her voice quivered, she hoped he wouldn’t notice. 

“Now I need to watch your six” he turned back, flaring his mandibles in a smiled “I’ve seen you work, you’re determined to die at least ten times a day”

“That’s not what you were going to say…” she said almost inaudibly. 

He snorted “No it wasn’t. Maybe I’ll tell you if you let me try some ice cream?”

Shepard baulked “It’s levo!”

“I’ll live, I’m curious. Or is this just an excuse not to share?” he smirked. 

“What happened to being terrified of me?!” she frowned. 

“Sorry Shepard, but once you see your CO in frilly lace, it kinda changes your perspective.” he gently nudged her, his subharmonics ringing with amusement.

She flushed scarlet, pulling her t-shirt further down herself “I liked you better when you were quivering in my presence.” 

“That could be arranged” he purred leaning even closer to her. 

Now it was her turn to become entirely unhinged from reality. She’s never heard him flirt before, his voice sent shock waves all down her, a pleasant heat pulling her relentlessly toward him, Shepard struggled to breathe. She fought against the feeling, swallowing hard and summoning all of her resolve to move in the opposite direction. 

“Did you just…?!” she gasped. 

“Did it work?” he laughed completely oblivious to her reaction “Can I have the ice cream now?”

“Ass” she spat, thrusting the tub a little too hard at him. 

“Thank you Ma'am!” he took the tub from her hand, brushing his fingers in the process, the relentless pull assaulted her again. 

“And I was going to say” he took a deep breath scrutinising her face “That now I will follow you wherever you lead because you are brighter than a supernova and I can no longer look away and I wouldn’t want to, not anymore.”

She didn’t trust herself to speak, to breathe, if she did her resolve would shatter and she would launch herself at him, devour him whole.

“Can I have the spoon now?” innocence returning into his voice.

She broke down laughing.


End file.
